


Absent But Not Alone

by Koalaist



Series: Choices [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But kind of, F/F, I've been working on this world building and little nuances i just want y'all to be privy to, No Smut, comment if you can, i love that, i'm hoping this will be cutesy, in case you can't tell my life is a mess so i just post a bunch of trash, lin was me as a child, not an au, one of two chapters, taking it easy here, thanks for reading, they are babies yall, they will be playing hooky, this is teen kya and lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalaist/pseuds/Koalaist
Summary: Lin Is acting weird, Kya is a snoop, and also would like to distract from something she is hiding from.Teen Kyalin before they were KYALIN. no smut, just cutesy shit.





	1. In which Kya catches Lin

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to write this as soon as i wrote chapter two of can't have it all, cause i had this head cannon of what they were like as a child, and it's fun to appreciate the two characters, and how they shared their life with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Hop Along- Kids on the Boardwalk  
> Yung Lean-Hennessy and Sailor Moon  
> XXYYXX- About You  
> Lorn- The Well  
> Samson- Rise  
> Mike Krol- 15 Minutes  
> The Butchies-For Kay  
> Waxahatchee- Hollow Bedroom

“What are you doing in here?” When Kya saw a faint light quiver under the library door, the last person she expected to be on the other side, was the Police chief's daughter, Lin. Although just a couple years younger, Lin was more solemn and angry, than the people her mom worked with. She spent so many hours practicing earth bending, or teasing her air bending brother. Not that she’s complaining, it’s funny to watch him get so riled up, and not get in trouble afterward by her dad. But seeing a wide eyed Lin surround by ancient scrolls and an open flame was highly disturbing.

“IWASJUSTTRYI-” she clamped her mouth shut, neck and ears as red as could bed. _Oh right_ , she remembered.  
This past year, she went from resident loud mouth, even giving Bumi a run for his money, to clamping up every time she walks by. _At least Su likes me_ , she thought, bemused, thinking about that sweet girl probably trashing her room right now. Kya heard Lin take a deep breath, then turned her attention back to Lin.

“Tenzin said that air benders could fly, and I told him he’s stupid, and he just like to brag cause he thinks no one will check out his facts” She paused once more before saying, 

“Also, it’s nice to get away to finish my homework without people telling me I’m doing it wrong.” She got quiet. “He’s so bossy.” 

“Where did you get the fire?” Kya leaned in closer, looking at some of the scrolls she sprawled out, trying not to snicker at lin’s under the breath comment.

“Um, a flint and candle.” Lin scoffed with shitty teenage sarcasm.

“Alright asshole, don’t burn down the library and I won’t tell Dad. Oh, by the way, he’s right, there was one, but hasn’t been one since. I think the name was Lahime- something.” she sauntered out before she could say anything else slightly stinging. 

Back in her room, Kya found it was affectively destroyed, as assumed. everything metal was bent and folded, and she was currently sporting her water bender formal wear, prancing around the room in a way that even her free spirited mom would go crazy.

“HIII KYA!” she ran up to her, holding... a necklace? out of knives...? Spirits.

“Su, put my dress back now” she replied deadpan. Su pretended to pout for a moment before doing as told.

“Hey, what’s the deal with your sister?” Su looked back with mischievous gleam on her face, she loves tattling on her sister.

“That part where she’s grumpy all the time, or where she’s got a crush on somebody here.”

“What?” Kya leaned in closer. She did not see that coming out the little girl’s mouth.

“Yeah, Mom told her that she could do whatever, she doesn’t have to come here since she’s old enough. She told her she has to watch me, but we both know that ain’t true, and I’m working on decoding her diary-”

“Hold up, she has a diary?”

“Yep.”

“And she even has it coded?”

“This one she does, since I can read, duh.” Su was positively smug.

“Well?” Kya was getting impatient.

“Well, she’s got three layers of coding for the type of words, and incriminating names, places get another code name-”

“Moving on.”

“She’s scared to talk to them, so she sticks around-”

“WHO?”

“I don’t know!” Su was already distracted with something else, but it was starting to get late, and Toph would be here any minute. Kya demanded she clean and bend back everything she messed up, and dragged her out before she could do more damage.

Lin was there, packed and ready, head bowed, standing by her mom as if she were on of Toph’s officers instead.

“Don’t worry, it’s just some free spirited fun, don’t forget some of the fun WE had in the Fire nations-” Toph was proudly conforting her parents of a recent incident, one they keep trying to talk about, and one Kya has been trying to avoid for a week now. Kya threw Su in the room and dodged out. The reason for her imprisonment here was due to some late night fun, which was found out by an understanding police chief, and then delivered a less than understanding set of parents. She serves her term with dignity, but would like to stop talking about it please.

Four days later, she was able to locate Lin. The weekend she spent obsessing who could possibly be her crush, and her being grounded and unable to go anywhere to distract herself left her with nothing else to entertain herself with.

It was lunch time the prestigious Republic city school, only the second built in this newly instituted hub. The winding narrow hallways, opening to courtyards and classrooms were meant for the students to focus on their school, Kya was like a hound out for blood hunting for a certain earth bender.

Not even her pack of friends hooting and cat calling her could distract the water bender from sniffing out wherever Lin hid. Yesterday, the first day since she could remember, Lin didn’t come over after school. Just gone. Lin was that constant presence in her life, and was mysteriously absent, just in time for her to get interesting. Trying to rack her brain for where she could be, she cut through the courtyard and tripped right over Lin Bei Fong.

“Yeah, Lin, you look to be the best of friends.” snickered a broad shouldered idiot with a fierce scowl. Somehow Kya got tangled up in the strap of Lin’s bag and Had to take a moment to hurriedly untangle, both faces red with embarrassment. 

“Lin, I need to talk to you” Kya tried to act nonchalant, for someone who was currently trying to unhook one of her legs from behind Lin’s neck. Lin’s stoic face read shock, though she did well to conceal it and shrugged yes as she tried to get up. She looked at the bigger of the two boys, raised one smug eyebrow, and led her and Kya away, who watched the whole encounter, included the shocked faces of those brutish boys.

“Your friends seem nice, mind telling me what’s going on with the weird encounter?” Kya was noticeably frustrated. Lin looked a thousand miles away, and still a little self-satisfied from the last encounter, which she had not fucking clue what that was all about.

“Lin, I swear I’ll go back there and ask them-”

“I told them we hang out, like friends, kinda.” Kya stared, bewildered.

“It’s kinda true...” Lin started to look guilty. “You’re sort of a status symbol here.” she paused, 

“I’m just trying to bide my time till I can get out of this hell hole, if I can make it easier by a tiny lie, I’ll do it. Not like you don’t have many friends. And you’re never here.” Lin stopped thoughtfully, for one brief moment, she could see Lin’s face soften up, and almost started to smile. 

She always wore her heavy mess of corkscrew curls fairly short, and over her eyes, to mimic her mom, but lately she started to grow it out, to prepare for putting it up and back. Now, she actually looks like a girl. Her silky dark curls fell in her face while talking, and she refrained from the urge to tuck her hair back.

“Eh, that’s not so bad. I won’t say nothing, I have a question for you-” A bell rang out, signaling the end of free period, and to go back to classes. The sparse crowd around them dispensed, and they were there alone, not daring to go back to class.

“So, how do you skip class?” Lin looked around, as if she was surveying the best exit, and ensuring now one was coming. Kya was shocked. She knew she was gonna be in so much trouble, but to get Lin to skip school? Worth it. 

Kya grabbed Lin’s hand. “Follow me.”

Lin couldn’t believe it. just like that, we were wandering the back alley ways of the neighborhood, though a market of people yelling and haggling prices, and called out for produce. Probably heading towards the park. Kya still held her hand, rushing to a certain location where she’ll deem it safe to relax. Lin noticed where they were finally, and pulled Kya close.

“Hey, there’s going to be increased security in this area, they’ve had a serial thief hit up this market three times this month, come this way” It was Lin’s turn to lead now, she took a sharp left and headed up another alley, to the series of old dilapidated buildings, and then a gated area. 

“That was some slick thinking, we should’ve been taking you to these outings all along- hey, how did you know that police were gonna be there though?” Kya babbled and she watched Lin make a couple of discreet moves, and open the side door to enter. As they both entered the dim lit tunnel, Lin turned and replied in a low voice,

“Mom always has me read her police reports, to make sure everything is in there.”

“Oh..” Lin turned around. Toph is far from a conventional mother by any means, but the blindness, paired with her incredible talents, make both her, and the children living in her shadow, difficult to understand. It’s mind blowing thinking about how they could both be raised so differently.

“Where are we?”

“This is where I train, we’re actually fairly close to my house.” Lin turned, to hide her slight embarrassment, not sure of the cause. The earth bender took a step forward, and got into a slight fighting crouch, and went through her drills.

Kya was admittedly impressed. It was a show of earth like she so rarely saw, Dozens of rocks danced in the air, some she noticed she would mold into various shapes, before crashing into their designated spots. Kya nervously danced around the perimeter, watching the rocks crash, and stopped when she realized Lin’s eyes were closed. almost immediately, Lin’s show was stopped, and she resumed her guarded stature, red faced.

“why’d you got to look at me like that? Its’ just a simple drill” Lin turned, and started leveling the earth back in swift movements.

“Why did you have your eyes closed?”

“Mom wants me working on seeing with the earth, so I can become better, like her.” She paused, a warm smile on her face.

“She says I’m doing much better than her new recruits, because I got the best earth bending master for the job.” Lin almost chuckled.

“I didn’t know you were that good either!”

“Mom said I can’t practice anymore at your place, uncle Aang gets mad when I mess up his rocks.” Kya laughed, she remembered now, when Lin was little, she would wreak so much havoc on the court gardens.

“I remember that! When do you get in your practice then?”

“I come out here at 5, before school, sometimes after, if I finish my homework early enough.” Lin looked so serious, contemplative. Much older than she really is. Kya was about to work up the courage to ask her about her crush, when Lin interrupted.

“Shit, one of my Mom’s lieutenants is coming-”

“How the hell do you know?”

“Ughh, it’s hard to explain, it’s how my mom sees-” 

“what do we do?” Lin paused, and looked up.

“Shut up, and climb on my back”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Don’t call me ma’am” Lin whined

“Yes sir!” Kya dodged a rock aimed at her head. Kya could now hear voices, and she clung to Lin’s neck, as wrapped her legs around Lin’s surprisingly solid frame. Lin only took a second to adjust her center of balance, and launch up, bending tiny steps up the adjacent building, all the way to the roof.

Kya felt her stomach drop and cool wind hit her face, this was no doubt, the most interesting day of hooky she has ever had. Lin landed them both gracefully on the roof, in one swift motion, rid evidence of their escape, and peering over the roof, just in time as a group of officers came in to clearing. Lin stepped back and let out a celebratory whoop, jumping in the air, her adrenaline still pulsing through her veins.

Kya giggled, Lin completely forgetting Kya was there, and that she was still clinging to her like a koala-otter. Lin gingerly released her grip on her legs, so Kya could step down- Kya immediately turned Lin around, hugging her hard.

“That was so cool! Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Mmm.. I just made it up. It seemed like it should work, soo...” Kya’s smile fell.

“Lin, We. could. have. died.” the earth bender had the decency to look abashed. Kya felt guilty immediately after seeing the shame on Lin’s face, and decided to change the subject.

“Ok, bad ass, what do we do now?”

“We can go back to my place, it’s empty”

“Lead the way sir” Lin only gave a halfhearted slug on her arm, before heading down the nearest fire escape.


	2. In Which Lin Catches Kya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooky part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Brand New- Sowing Season  
> Grimes-Dream Fortress  
> The Front Bottoms- Twin Mattress  
> Au Revior Simone- Crazy  
> Yucky Duster- Thaw  
> Lowell- Cloud 69  
> Hop Along- No Good Al Joad  
> Made In Heights-Drexler  
> Mike Krol- Like a Star

“My mom is actually working on some sort of wire-” Kya started to zone out, one afternoon of near death bonding, and Lin was back to constantly talking, weirdly enough, it was mostly about her hero.

“It will be like that, but cooler, and probably much safer-“

“You know, I’ve never been to your place before, I don’t think.” Lin shrugged,

“It’s not much. Mom don’t see the need for decorations, or other frilly things that can get in the way.” 

As they made it to the end of the hall way, Lin suddenly stopped; shock, fear, then horror washed over her face.

“Lin, are you-“

“shhhhhut the hell up” Lin started to shush Kya, but appeared to be having a seizure of some sort. 

“Oh Spirits, we got to go” Lin planted her feet, looking around, before picking up Kya over her shoulder in panic, and stepping back away from the hallway.

“Will you please tell me what’s going on- What? Did your dirt senses tell you your mom was home? And will you put me down now?” Kya was no longer amused her crazy antics. She stopped and put her back on the ground.

“I think my mom just ruined sex for me”

“WHAT!?”

“you know Seismic sense? I can feel the earth, the echoes- “

“You know I will never get it, move on”

“SHE WAS THERE! NOT ALONE!” Lin was pacing back and forth, ranting.

“Spirits, I could feel the bed bang-“ Lin gagged.

“PLASTER!” she cried out.

“Alright, heard enough, Let’s go to my hooky joint.” Kya rushed her down an alley, Lin’s episode was gaining some attraction in the busy street, and frankly it was hard to watch Lin like this.

……………………………………

“Where the hell is this?”

“What, I thought you knew the whole city?” Kya smugly interjected.

“These houses look ancient”

“They are, in fact, older than the city itself. This was from the old fishing down that was here, and grew into something larger,” Kya motioned to the city backdrop.

“When the city was being built, some of the crew lived in these houses, but moved closer to the main part of the city over time, as their work also moved. Now they’re just left here. Only a couple of old people live in a few of the houses, the rest are relics from a time past.” Lin enjoyed watching her go on about the houses, eyes sparkly and excited. The dusk had fully settled in the sky, last hints of the setting sun streaked across the horizon in a brilliant orange array. The stars emerging dulled in comparison to the ones in Kya’s eyes.

“Why do you like them so much?” It became too much for Lin’s limited range of emotions.

“I dunno, they’re just neat, I guess.” Kya turned and stared at Lin, who was feeling a new respect for the older girl.

“Here’s my favorite!” Kya rushed up to this dilapidated house, one with larger front porch, and a particularly bright red door. Other than that, they’re were all the same. 

“Why this one?”

“Look at the paint!” 

Lin stared harder, the fading sun didn’t give the best light, but the once washed out, faded gray paint was actually blue, she noticed an intricate design. Grayish blue waved danced in a furious storm all around the perimeter of the house.

It was the grandest house she had ever seen.

“The waves…” Lin quietly gasped.

“I KNOW! I had to point this out to my other friends multiple times, they still couldn’t see it” Kya shook her head, smiling.

“That’s not fair, we all know I’m much smarter than your friends” Lin laughed teasingly.

“Oh yeah?” Kya raised her eyebrow.

“Come on” Kya tried to pry the door open, it didn’t budge.

“The door’s locked….?” Kya looked baffled, but Lin just gently moved Kya out of the way, and examined the key hole. Kya was fascinated, watching Lin pull out a tiny lump of dark metal, and flash, had bent a perfect, thin key. Lin got it unlocked in less than a minute.

“you know, they usually lock these, after teens break into abandoned houses.”

“Are you going to grow up to be an evil genius?”

“Doubt it” Lin scoffed, oblivious to the complement.

“I didn’t realize you were that… precise.” The carefully crept in the dark opening.

“I’m not a show off”

“You used to be, besides, you couldn’t just have bent the lock, you had to make a fancy key”

“How would you lock it back up?” Kya felt dumb, glad the bright red blush on her cheeks were hidden by darkness. She fumbled around, feeling for the table and the candles they left last time. Lin helped absolutely nothing, coming right behind her and grabbing her hand. 

“Here,” Lin moved her hand to the left, showing her where she placed the candles.

“I was tired of watching you looking in the same spot of the table for the damn candles” Lin’s voice in her ear was very quiet, and didn’t sound mad at all.

“Fine, you do this, I’ll make a pallet and we can have a slumber party”

“We can’t stay for here all night,”

“Do you want to go home right now?”

“Fair point.”

In just a second, Lin had the candle lit, and Kya pulled some old fire-nation style bedding out of some cubby, and laid it out into a big pallet, before throwing herself down on it. Lin cautiously joined her. 

Kya fluffed some blankets over both of them, a welcoming sensation in the damp, drafty house. Lin though they smelt of mildew, but didn’t mind so much. Kya scooted closer to the warm body next to her, and faced her gingerly. This has been an interesting day, but Kya had a question she needed answered, and she knew now was the time to do it. Before she could begin to speak, Lin had a question on her own.

“What did you do that got you in so much trouble last week?” Kya felt her stomach drop, Lin kept talking,

“Mom never filled out a report, and when I asked her, she just smiled at me and told me to ask you- so, I’m asking.” She was quiet, before thoughtfully adding,

“I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Kya was so embarrassed, this was the last thing she wanted to talk about, but she found herself spitting out-

“Your mom caught me. Here, actually…. With a girl. I was kissing a girl.” Kya put her face in the bed, scared to look up, instantly regretting saying it out loud.

“Was it your first kiss?” 

“Psh, no” Kya leaned back at the ceiling, resting her head on her arm.

“With a girl?” Kya laughed,

“Nope. Just first time I was caught.”

“What was it like?” Lin questioned unexpectedly. Kya looked back up at Lin’s face. Lin famously avoided eye contact, her whole body facing Kya, and her wild mane of curls framing her face, her angular face softened with a gentle blush. Kya answered her.

“It was nice. Soft. Sweet.” Kya sighed.

“She can’t talk to me anymore, got in trouble with her parents. It sucks, but she’s moving soon anyways. I don’t think I’m in trouble, I just don’t want to talk about it with them” Kya sounded desolate

“Oh.”

“Not, you, you’re… okay. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to feel, and I feel like they want me to put a name to it. They’re so permanent, so stable. They’ve been together forever. I don’t want that. I don’t want to be tied down like that. And I also don’t want to talk about that kind of stuff with my parents. Gross!” Kya playfully stuck her tongue out at Lin, whose face was furrowed in concentration. 

“So, you like girls” Kya was silent for a long time before answering. 

“Yes.” 

“I… didn’t know it was a thing” Lin became slightly fidgety, and Kya annoyingly moved to place a foot on her leg, holding it down from kicking at the covers. Lin stopped immediately.

“What?” Kya answered absentmindedly

“I didn’t know you could kiss girls too”

“I don’t see why not?”

“I just kissed Meeko once, cause we were curious what it was like. It was wet and gross.” Kya laughed.

“Kiddo, it doesn’t have to be.” 

“I AM not a ‘kiddo’” Lin fumed.

“You think kissing is oogie” She teased.

“Maybe, cause it was a boy….” Kya stopped teasing, and stared back at Lin. Took her second, but the realization for the questioning.

“Do you… want to kiss a girl?” Lin was wide eyed, cautiously terrified of her confession, as she nodded her head yes. Kya felt her stomach drop.

Kya let out one tiny shaky breath, and leaned in to Lin, whose eyes were almost closed, and her heart shaped lips innocently parted. 

Kya was gentle, applying just a bit of pressure to her lips with her own, Lin immediately responded, deepening the kiss, moving a hand to gently rest in Kya’s face. Kya became emboldened, and used her lips to open Lin’s, then trace her tongue around her lips. Lin pressed herself against her body, and Kya felt the gentlest tremble from her finger tips as Lin tilted her head up. 

Taking charge, Lin gently nibbled at her full lips, then traced small kisses along her jaw. Lin stopped suddenly, pulling Kya closer, nestling her face in the crook of her neck. 

“I think I’m dying” 

Lin grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest, to feel a rapid heartbeat. Kya just giggled,

“Come ‘ere”

Bringing Lin in her arms, kissing her forehead on occasion and stroking her hair, until her pulse could come down. Lin fell into the embrace, rubbing her thumb across the back of her arm.  
“You’re cute” Kya mused, and Lin only buried her head deeper in her neck as a response.

“Let’s head back and face the music, I’d hate for you to be the next heathen caught with me here, seeing your mom would be the one to- “

“Shit, let’s go” Lin lunged up, grabbing her bag towards the door, blowing out candles on her way, Kya laughed as she sloppily rolled back up the bedding.

……………………

Night time was in full swing, and stars were dancing across the clear sky, perfect for how Lin was feeling, aside from the growing dread for how quickly they were approaching the island, Kya peacefully navigating them on one of the boats.

“you don’t have to come back with me, you know”

“I’ll tell them it was my fault, somehow”

“I don’t think they’ll buy it”

“I can try “, Lin shrugged.

“Hey, Lin?” 

“Yeah?”

“Su told me you had a crush on someone at the temple, that’s what I was gonna ask you about.” Lin was silent, then started a string of curses under breath.

“I’m setting my journal on fire.”

“I KNEW you were a pyro!” The water bender teased, and continued on a more serious note.

“Right now, I don’t think I want to know, anyways.” It was the closest Kya came to bringing up what just happened not only an hour ago.

“Good, cause I’m taking that to my grave.” Lin bumped against Kya playfully as they walked up to the temple entrance, just as Toph was coming out.

“Well HELLO there, you delinquents!” The police chief was giddy, as if she was let on a secret.

“Thanks for saving me a search party trip, but you better get inside- I’m saving my child while I can! Sorry, Twinkle jr.” She gave Kya a small thumb up, As Kya raced inside, barely glancing at Lin.

“Mom! I was gonna tell them it was my fault!” Lin tried to follow, but Toph stopped her.

“Let’s GO YOUNG LADY- YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE” Toph bellowed out, and she dragged her to one of the boats.

“Am I really in trouble?” 

“It was one day of hooky; you feel like it was worth it?” Lin quietly glowed, 

“Yes.”

“Then we’re cool, as long as you aren’t going rouge on me soldier” Toph laughed, then stopped.

“Hey kiddo, what’s going on?” Lin stopped, her heart only beating faster as she tried to will her pulse to go down. She knew she couldn’t lie, so she went with the only truth she could divulge.

“Um, I tried to come home today…” Toph stopped in her tracks. Lin continued;

“Can we please not talk about it?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Kya finally was permitted back in her, after hours long talks about her choices. As soon as she made it behind the door, she let out a deep breath, and a surge of excitement flowed through her. quickly, she hurried though the ritual of changing to some pajamas, and pulling her long hair into a braid. In just a short moment, she was crawling into bed, pulling the covers to her chin, squirming with excitement. _Oh, I am definitely Gay_. Kya thought, fading off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Toph is a grown, confident woman who should be allowed to get it ON, but has also probably been caught by her kids, maybe more than once. 
> 
> 2\. Maybe this is the reason why Lin doesn’t use her seismic sense like she should
> 
> 3\. Lin saw TOO MUCH. WITH HER FEET.
> 
> 4\. Lin also has the emotional range of a teaspoon, and needs help from someone who is passionate about EVERYTHING
> 
> 5\. Lin just WANTED TO KNOW, AND NOW SHE DED.
> 
> 6\. What a way to go out, right?
> 
> 7\. Lin would try to take the fall for anyone
> 
> 8\. Toph does not like talking about that.

**Author's Note:**

> PS how do you do italics, you can't tell then they're thinking.  
> PSS please comment i need help y'all.


End file.
